<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Things We Say at Four AM by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319453">The Things We Say at Four AM</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Bunch Of Patton Kisses That Ends With DLAMPR [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Kissing, M/M, intruality, intruality fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patton and Remus are just chilling at four am because neither of them can sleep and one of them lets something slip.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Bunch Of Patton Kisses That Ends With DLAMPR [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Things We Say at Four AM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“And I said, ‘That’s not a camel, that’s my husband!’” Remus exclaimed, causing Patton to burst out in loud laughter. It was almost four AM and the two had been sitting on the couch talking since midnight. Neither of them had a very good sleep schedule, with Remus’ constant intrusive thoughts and Patton’s worries about the others and his own emotions. It had almost become routine for them to meet up in the middle of the night. They could talk for hours on end, usually just about random things they happen to be thinking about. Often Patton would try out new puns on Remus or Remus will introduce some of his latest ideas. Either way, both of them ended up tiring themselves out and sleeping curled up together on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton knew the others were suspicious when they found them like that in the morning, but quite honestly he couldn’t care less. He loved spending time with Remus, even if it meant staying up until five AM. Besides, it helped him fall asleep which was a luxury he hadn’t had in awhile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That… shouldn’t have been... as funny as it was.” Patton said between bursts of laughter, causing Remus to smile wider. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y’know Patton, you are just so freaking adorable.” He said, his words slurred from tiredness. Patton felt his face get warm as he giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I try!” He said, trying to brush off the compliment as best he could. He enjoyed it when others complimented him, truly he did, but when Remus did it something always felt… different. And Patton wasn’t sure if it was a good different or bad different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus gave him a soft smile, an expression Patton didn’t even know the chaotic side was capable of, and made his heart beat like it was a butterfly trying to take off for the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, Patton.” Remus murmured, not-so-subtly draping an arm around his shoulders and leaning closer to him, “I… I could kiss you right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton’s face felt like it was on fire. Remus was so close to him. It would be so easy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so easy</span>
  </em>
  <span> to lean forward and kiss him. But his insides were at war.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One half of him screamed: </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes! Kiss him! You love him!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Meanwhile the other argued: </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s a dark side. What will the others think? How will they react?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nonetheless, Patton somehow found himself breathing the word, “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus blinked, as if the response surprised him. “R-really?” He stammered, obviously not getting the reaction he had expected. “I… uh…” Patton saw color rush to Remus’ cheeks as he seemed to be at a loss for words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus?” He asked softly, “Are you alright?” Meanwhile Remus just continued stammering for something to say. He obviously hadn’t thought he would get this far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I left… the walls… walking.” Remus muttered, removing his arm from Patton’s shoulders and leaning back. Patton couldn’t help frowning. Part of him yelled that this was what he wanted! Remus was not someone he was attracted to! But the louder voice told him to fight for him!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think walls can walk, Remus.” Patton whispered, grabbing the others forearm and pulling himself closer. Remus’ blush deepened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you don’t really know that.” Remus said quickly, “Maybe they have hidden legs that are buried in the ground, or even better in our roofs. But that would mean that the walls are on their heads all the time which is probably a very uncomfortable...” He trailed off as Patton placed a hand against his cheek, methodically rubbing a thumb underneath where his usual eye-makeup would have been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Mus?” Patton murmured, leaning even closer. Remus swallowed hard, his gaze darting towards Patton’s lips before back up to his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” He asked, breathless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you had the right idea.” Patton said before hooking both of his arms around Remus’ neck and pressing their lips together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus’ reaction was like a knee-jerk response. He quickly wrapped his arms around Patton’s waist, pulling him onto his lap, all the while kissing Patton back, harder. The kiss was messy and almost desperate as the two of them moved together, legs tangling together, fingers running through hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment only lasted for about a minute but Patton wished it had been hours. His insides felt warm and happy for the first time in a long time and his heart was beating so hard he thought it might burst from his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rested his head against Remus’ chest, breathing hard and curling into him. “In case it wasn’t clear,” He breathed, “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus chuckled, tightening his arms around Patton’s waist and planting a kiss against his forehead. “I love you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil found them asleep in the same position the next morning, took a picture, and saved it to his already overflowing blackmail folder for the two of them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A short one because I'm tired and I have homework I should be doing!</p><p>We're moving on to the final fic! DLAMPR. (The final boss lol)</p><p>(Song if you're still reading these, you know what's about to go down)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>